


Both Tied and Bound

by Thirivm



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape Roleplay, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, please heed the tags before you read!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirivm/pseuds/Thirivm
Summary: “Been a while for ya, Morgan?” You ask, and Arthur opens his eyes again to glare at you. “Or is this your personal way of sayin’ that ya like me a little more than ya let on?”“I actually liked you better when I thought you were dead-“ Arthur’s words are cut off by another sharp tug to his hair that you grab with your free hand, and he grits his teeth at the pain burning in his scalp. You release him a few seconds later, and smooth his locks back into place with something that almost feels like affection, but it’s the fragile kind that could turn into violence in an instant.“You can fight this or not, Mr. Morgan,” You say quietly, and the sharpness in your tone sends an unexpected shiver up his spine. “Makes no difference to me but believe me, you’ll like this a Hell of a lot more if ya don’t struggle.”





	Both Tied and Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Like with my John Marston story, please be sure to heed the tags before you read! It's pre-planned between consenting partners but it's still played as a non-con situation throughout most of it.

* * *

This isn’t the first time in his life that Arthur Morgan’s woken up tied to a chair and it probably won’t be the last either, but right now he’s far from being in the mood to deal with this.. Whatever this is.

He’s not quite able to remember what the last thing he’d been doing before this was - and he could probably thank the headache pounding in his temples for that – but he quickly becomes aware of the fact that his various holsters and weapons are missing, along with his duster, and for that he’s a little relieved because wherever this place is, it’s warm and a bit stuffy.

Oddly enough, he’s still got his hat on.

“Small miracles..” Arthur mumbles under his breath, looking around to try and get some sort of clue as to where he was being kept right now.

It’s some sort of single story building, maybe an old farmhouse at one time if he had to guess but all the windows and doors that he can see have planks nailed over them, aside from a single door directly across from where he's sitting, and there’s various amounts of dust on all the visible furniture aside from the chair he was currently bound to, with rope coiled around his waist and his arms tied behind his back.

The chair, unfortunately, seems new and it feels pretty damn sturdy beneath him when he tries to pull at the ropes binding his wrists but he gets nothing for his efforts except for coarse fibers digging into his skin. Arthur stops after a moment of straining to break or loosen them, and slumps back into his seat with an angry huff.

He wants answers and he wants them pretty damn soon. This certainly doesn’t seem like an O’Driscoll base but he can't rule them out entirely even if it doesn't feel like their work. Pinkertons seem just as unlikely, and then Arthur starts to wonder if maybe it’s a single individual instead of some kind of organized effort against him. But also, this didn’t really seem like the actions of someone who wanted him dead, or was after the price on his head.

His thoughts are interrupted by the unbarred door suddenly being kicked open. Arthur nearly jumps at the unexpected sound but he’s quick to sit up straight in the chair, keeping his gaze as collected as he can as he watches someone slink into the room, and it only takes a second for the recognition to kick in.

Ahh, Hell.. Guess _you_ were still alive, and judging by the glare that you’re currently giving him, this probably also means that you haven’t forgotten the incident in Rhodes yet.

“Thought you were dead.” He says in lieu of a greeting because knowing his captor now doesn’t change the fact that he’s not in the mood for this game, and even if he were, things between you and him were far from civil. You tying him to a chair didn’t seem like great groundwork for changing that either.

“Thought you’d be harder to catch,” you counter, and his eyes don’t leave your form as you step further into the room, only stopping once there was less than a foot between you and him. “To be honest though, I’m a little surprised. Figured my trap might catch some thick-headed fools like Marston or Bell, not Arthur Morgan himself!”

“Congratulations.” Arthur says, tugging at the ropes again and he narrows his eyes when you give him an amused look. “Now do us both a favor and get me out of this goddamn chair so we can get to settlin’ this once and for all.”

“Nah, I think yer fine right where you are.” You say, fixing your gaze on him and Arthur stills for a moment at the look in your eyes. He’s seen you look at him with fire and fury before but the way you’re eyeing him now is something else entirely.

But he has no time to speak again because suddenly your hands are on him and for a moment he's too startled by that to move.

You step closer, brushing your palms over his pecs before moving down his stomach and then over his hips before they slide back upwards, and finally Arthur snaps out of his stupor and tries to lean away but there’s nowhere for him to go. Heat flares through his body, particularly where you were just touching him and now he _really_ doesn’t like the look in your eyes.

You just smirk at him, stirring up an unpleasant sensation in his gut, and he can’t help but jolt in surprise when you suddenly grip the fabric of his button-down shirt, ripping it open easily. He looks down and then back up at you, brow furrowing.

“Look now..” Arthur swallows, unable to keep the growing unease from his voice. “I don’t know what you think yer playin’ at but I’mma give ya three seconds to stop!”

“Three whole seconds? I’m tremblin’ in fear, Mr. Morgan, I really am.” You chuckle, and he glares at you as you reach up, plucking the hat from his head and tossing it somewhere over his shoulder. “Time’s up, by the way.”

“I’m warnin' you now.. Keep this up and you ain’t gonna like me when I get out of this!”

“I already can’t say that I like ya very much.” You shrug, circling around Arthur and pushing as much of his shirt down as you can before it bunches up around his roped waist, exposing his biceps and most of his torso to you now. His body tenses up again as you reach down to trail a hand over his now-bare chest, fingers gliding through the coarse hairs and faded scars that lead further down his body. “But still, you’ve got something that I want..”

“A bullet to the head? Give me a gun and I’ll be more’n happy to oblige-” Arthur growls at you but then hisses sharply through his teeth when you grab a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back until he was forced to hold your gaze.

“Think we’re both after different kinds of guns here.” You say, still holding onto his hair as your eyes look over his body again and Arthur tries to shove himself away from you when you suddenly start to unbuckle his belt, but the chair doesn’t budge and his boots scrape uselessly against the floor as he struggles to move.

“Woman-!”

“Arthur.” You tug his belt loose easily, dropping it onto the ground beside you before undoing the button of his trousers and Arthur inhales sharply as you slip your hand down between his pants and his underwear, cupping the bulge you seek and drawing a soft grunt from him. “Here we go..”

Arthur squeezes his eyes shut and tries to fill his mind with every foul thought that he can think of, including one of Uncle walking around the camp completely nude that he immediately regrets, but the hand on his groin starts to squeeze and massage him. He grunts softly, and then hears you chuckle as he hardens in your grip.

“Been a while for ya, Morgan?” You ask, and Arthur opens his eyes again to glare at you. “Or is this your personal way of sayin’ that ya like me a little more than ya let on?”

“I actually liked you better when I thought you were dead-“ Arthur’s words are cut off by another sharp tug to his hair that you grab with your free hand, and he grits his teeth at the pain burning in his scalp. You release him a few seconds later, and smooth his locks back into place with something that almost feels like affection, but it’s the fragile kind that could turn into violence in an instant.

“You can fight this or not, Mr. Morgan,” You say quietly, and the sharpness in your tone sends an unexpected shiver up his spine. “Makes no difference to me but believe me, you’ll like this a Hell of a lot more if ya don’t struggle.”

“Somehow I doubt that..” Arthur says, trying to snap at you but then you give him another squeeze and he chokes down a low moan. You grin at that, your other hand pushing his underwear down to finally free his hard cock from the confining clothes. You give him a couple slow strokes and Arthur shudders hard before looking up at you again, his expression becoming more pleading now. “C’mon now, don’t do this..!”

“What’s wrong then, Arthur? Ya don’t want my hand on your cock?” You ask, raising an eyebrow as he shakes his head back at you, and then he blinks when you suddenly release the hold you have on him. He feels a flicker of hope but still remains wary as he stares at you. _Were you really not going to-?_

"Suit yourself."

You drop down onto your knees before he can even register the movement and Arthur curses loudly as he suddenly feels the wet heat of your mouth enveloping him, hands quickly coming up to hold his hips down when they start to buck upwards.

“That’s not-!” Arthur tries to choke out but his words fail him as his mind focuses on the sensation of you taking him further into your mouth, stroking the underside of his cock with your tongue and pulling more moans from him that he just can’t hold back. “S-Stop, damn it!”

You ignore him, drawing your head back enough to curl your tongue around the head of his cock, teasing it with slow licks before leaning forward to swallow him down once more, and Arthur’s legs tremble on either side of your head as you hum softly, the vibration of your tongue against his shaft making him curse again.

“Fuck..” Arthur whispers harshly, his eyes shutting again as he tilts his head back and his hands flex uselessly behind him. He tries to turn his body away from you, anything to get your mouth off of him but you just keep holding him in place, and he gasps sharply when you draw your head back, giving his cock another squeeze before you start to pump him with your fist instead.

“Told ya not to fight it.” You remark, dragging your tongue over the wet head of his cock before you press a kiss to it, causing his hips to jerk again. “C’mon now Mr. Morgan. Ya can’t really say that yer not enjoyin’ this, can ya?”

“I’ve.. I’ve got a woman back home.. w-waitin’ for me..” Arthur pants out, struggling hard to keep his voice from shaking but you’re still jerking him off at a quick pace and he’s so loathe to admit it but you’re damn good at what you're doing. He raises his head again to look down at you, his body trembling now from more than just the pleasure slowly building below in belly. “I’m beggin’ ya to stop..!”

“Hmm.. I have to admit that few things look better on a man than loyalty to his woman..” You remark and Arthur closes his eyes again, his chest heaving lightly with each breath because you haven’t stopped moving your hand this entire time and fuck, his cock’s leaking so much now. “Unfortunately..”

_No.. No no no!_

“I’m seein’ no real incentive to stoppin.”

Arthur has no chance to reply before you take him into your mouth again and he cries out, a rough mixture of pleasure and anger but it just makes you double your efforts, your tongue stroking him so perfectly with each quick bob of your head and that familiar heat is building faster now.

“You-!” Arthur groans out but his words fail him again and he’s powerless to stop the way that you’re licking and sucking him, and your hand pumps him roughly whenever you drew your head back to breathe or just mouth teasingly at the tip, filling the air of the room with a chorus of his shaky gasps and moans.

Shit.. Arthur feels his hips start to stutter more, and when he subconsciously spreads his legs a little you hum around him in satisfaction, making that sharp flash of heat inside him coil even tighter. Shit, he’s about to come and he can’t find the words to stop you but a disgusting little part inside of him doesn’t want to.

He wants to cum and just get this over with, he tries to tell himself, but really, he wants to cum because you were driving him crazy with that mouth of yours, so hot and warm and it had felt so good to have you sucking him off like that, even if it makes him feel a little sick to admit it.

“You gettin' close then, Arthur?” He hears you say but he can’t bring himself to look at you or even nod, and instead he just stares up at the ceiling through hooded eyes, shaking and panting roughly as you steadily work his cock closer to the completion that he needs.

He’s getting closer now and he feels the heat rushing lower, his balls drawing in close to his body and he groans through his teeth because it’s coming, so close and he just needs a few more strokes-!

Suddenly your mouth and hand are both gone and Arthur gasps out in disbelief, bucking his hips up into nothing in a desperate attempt to push himself over the edge but just like that it's fading. He groans, glaring daggers at you and if he could find his voice he’d no doubt be cursing right now.

His hard cock throbs between his legs, flushed such a dark red and still leaking a bit but you just smirk up at him, resting your elbows against his knees as the orgasm that he’d been so close to slowly simmers down into a lingering heat, and Arthur lets out a whimper of frustration.

“Didn’t like that, did ya?” You laugh, the sound almost cruel to his ears, and Arthur just keeps glaring as you take a step or two back as if to leave but then he blinks when you start to undo your own belt. You tug it off and then take a moment to step out of your boots before pushing your jeans and panties down in the same swift motion, and Arthur feels his mouth go dry as you start to walk back over towards him. “Don’t worry now, Arthur. I’m sure you’re gonna _love_ this part..”

Arthur blinks, his eyes widening as you move to straddle his waist and he tries to struggle away from you again, shaking his head as you smirk and brace one of your hands against his chest while the other reaches down to grasp his cock again.

“Don’t! Not this..” Arthur whispers, his voice so low and raw that he almost wonders if you can hear him, but if you do your expression doesn’t change. His body shakes as you start to slide the head of his cock along your folds, and he moans softly when he feels how slick your cunt is even with the lack of actual foreplay. “Please..!”

You tease the swollen tip against your entrance for only another moment before you line his cock up and sink down onto him, both of you groaning at the sensation and Arthur curses again, his body shaking as you roll your hips a few times to adjust to the stretch of having him inside you. You adjust to it before he does and you waste no time, bracing your hands against his broad chest as you start to move, and Arthur lets out a strangled moan when he hears your breathless cries filling the air.

Fuck..! Fuck, you’re so wet and tight and it only takes a few moments of you rocking down against him before he can feel that heat inside of him coming back but there’s no protests or begging from him this time. He just stares at you with glazed eyes, panting hard and bucking his hips up as much as he can every few seconds to meet the steady roll of your hips.

You wrap your arms around him with a soft moan as you keep bouncing down onto his cock, and your own orgasm is building up rapidly now.

You grind down onto his lap a little harder, letting your fingernails sink into his shoulder blades and Arthur groans as you drag them downward, sending more shivers through his body before he leans forward to tuck his face into the crook of your neck.

“Harder..” You hear his muffled whimper and inwardly you almost smile. You knew he’d break character first.. “C’mon, go harder-!”

No need to tell you twice, not with your peak rapidly approaching and his thick cock throbbing so deeply inside of you. You grip Arthur’s shoulder with one hand while the other slips down between your legs, working two fingers hard against your clit in a rough rhythm that matches the fast movement of your hips.

Arthur draws his head back when he hears you moaning, looking down to watch you pleasure yourself for a few seconds before he tugs at the ropes holding him in place, seeming genuinely frustrated this time over the fact that he can’t touch you. He tries to huff out his annoyance but his breathless groans quickly take over again, and you can feel the familiar trembling in his hips as he meets your gaze, glassy-eyed and visibly blushing. “Almost there, sweetheart..!”

“Me too..” You whisper back, your mouth so close to his but you don’t kiss him – that was one of the challenges you’d given yourselves - and instead you return your attention to your clit, stroking the small nub as you keep slamming yourself down onto Arthur’s cock. It only takes a few more seconds before you come with a loud cry, grasping onto Arthur’s body again as you clench and shake around him from the scorching pleasure that pulses through you.

“Fuck-!” You hear Arthur gasp and he’s suddenly grabbing your hips (when the Hell had he gotten his hands free?!) and he holds you in place as he thrusts himself up into you a few more times before he slams you down hard into his lap, throwing his head back with a cry of his own and you both shudder as he cums deep inside you, his hips shaking hard against yours.

The two of you slump down into the chair together once you can't bring yourself to move anymore, one of Arthur’s hands falling limply to his side while the other stays settled against your hip, and you keep your face tucked into the side of Arthur’s neck as you both pant for air, bodies sweaty and sore now in the best possible way.

“Damn, darlin’..” Arthur stirs beneath you with a soft grunt and you sit up, pressing a tender kiss to his lips before you slide off of his lap, and his gaze drops down to the apex of your thighs, no doubt staring at the mixture of fluids that you can feel still dripping out of you and he actually blushes again. “Took the wind right outta me..”

“Not too bad yourself, Mr. Morgan.” You reply as you gently free Arthur from the last of the ropes that were still intact, tossing the ones he'd somehow managed to snap aside, and he gives you a warm smile when you reach up to brush a hand through his hair before lightly cupping the back of his head. “Everything still okay with you? Nothing too intense, right?”

“I’m good,” Arthur replies, sitting up and rolling his shoulders for a moment until they pop, and then he reaches towards you with a smile. You step into his embrace, your other hand coming up to rest against his cheek. “More than good, actually.. Thank you for this, darlin’..”

“My pleasure, sweetheart,” you reply happily, giving him another warm kiss before you step away, allowing Arthur a moment to fix his clothes and stretch his legs while you cleaned up as best you could and retrieved your own clothes. You weren’t looking forward to getting back on your horse tonight, but the sooner you did the sooner you and Arthur would be back in bed together.

“We should get goin' now.” Arthur eventually says, waiting for you to join him before he starts to head for the door. “It’s gettin’ pretty late now, and I’d rather not risk Dutch sendin’ someone to find out where we went."

“You and me both, cowboy,” you reply, walking in silence before you suddenly perk up and look up to meet Arthur's gaze. “Don’t tell John I called him a fool back there, by the way.. It was just part of the game, but I know he’s still feelin' pretty bad about the wagon incident last week.”

“Ya mean when his piss-poor drivin' nearly sent ya flyin' off a bridge and into the damn rapids?” Arthur asks, unable to keep the growl out of his voice. You may have accepted John’s countless apologies but that doesn’t mean that he did too. Still, you fix him with a sharp glare and Arthur sighs, holding his hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine.. John won’t hear nothin’ from me. What about Micah, though? You called him a fool too.”

“I did, and you can tell that slimy bastard I said so as much as you want.” You reply, and Arthur laughs as he slips an arm around your shoulder. He holds you close to him as the two of you make your way out of the stuffy building and into the cool night air, both of you more than eager to get back to camp for a night of well-deserved rest. Together.

* * *


End file.
